Obsession with Scissors
by Chibi Scissorwoman
Summary: --Clock Tower 3, RalphxAlyssa-- Obsession was such a suitable word...


_**A/N: See, I told you I'd be back! :D All right! Welcome to Obsession with Scissors, my first RalphxAlyssa oneshot. Obviously, if you don't like the pairing and/or can't see it happening, don't read it... because I know people can be a bit testy about what they read pairingwise. Here's a key to reading it... It's written switching back and forth between Ralph's and Alyssa's POVs, and Ralph's is in normal text and Alyssa's is in italics. The very last line is both of them thinking the same thing. **_

_**All right... I don't own Ralph, Alyssa, or CT3... if I did I'd be awesome. XD. Enjoy the oneshot!**_

_**And, coming up next... a crackfic. Featuring the Subordinates, Alyssa, and Dennis... in high school marching band.  
**_

_**

* * *

**~*~Obsession with Scissors~*~_

_

* * *

  
_

Obsession.

There was no better way to describe it. It was an obsession. Ralph was obsessed... with none other than the Rooder Alyssa Hamilton.

Ever since he and his twin sister Jemima had heard of the Rooder girl, he'd been enthralled with her. It had been his idea for Jemima to pose as Alyssa's little friend Dennis's sister... it had given them, and him, a chance to get closer to her. Ralph knew she was a pathetic little Hamilton; the way she fought was a dead giveaway, but he couldn't help himself. Jemima was disgusted with the idea, of course, but that was to be expected. Subordinates weren't supposed to be in love with Rooders...

********

_Obsession. _

_That was the easiest word to think of. What else could it be? How else could Alyssa Hamilton explain her feelings for the Scissorman Subordinate? The anxious pounding of her heart as she hid from him each time he chased her... At first, she naively believed it was fear. Over time, she discovered that fear was only a small part of it. She discovered she _loved _being pursued by him. His sister Scissorwoman was plain annoying, but Scissorman... She loved being chased by him. She loved encountering him, loved him jumping out at her from the shadows... loved, loved, loved. The word echoed over and over. Loved..._

_Alyssa couldn't help but constantly think about him. Even when she was in Scissorwoman's reflection world, she wished to see him. The jesterlike Scissorman never left her mind. _

********

Alyssa Hamilton was always there. She never left. Ralph couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop hearing her voice, couldn't stop seeing her everywhere, couldn't stop, couldn't stop! She was plaguing him, and it was driving him insane. He couldn't take it. He wanted her. He wanted the object of his obsession.

He stalked her endlessly, following her all over Scissors' Hospital. She couldn't get away. He didn't want her to get away. He didn't want to lose her...

********

_"Come on, Alyssa!"_

_"I have a present for you!"_

_She always trembled with excitement whenever she heard his voice. It always reverberated in her chest, in her head, in her heart... It snagged her heart and wouldn't let her go. She was caught in a web, a cloud of attraction and obsession, and she liked it. _

_Her fascination with the Scissorman was neverending... and she could only dream he felt the same about her. He wanted to kill her... it was impossible for him to feel that way... wasn't it?_

********

The pendulum swung over the redhead. Ralph and Jemima danced around him, laughing and snipping their blades. Ralph reveled in their capture. Dennis's imprisonment was sure to bring Alyssa running... and they'd get to be in close contact again. His heart leapt at the thought. Alyssa Hamilton the Rooder was coming... Ralph's object... his victim...

Jemima was noticing he was acting very strange. He needed to shake her off him... but how could he when his obsession with Alyssa was consuming him?

********

_Dennis! She had to find Dennis! _

_She knew Scissorman and Scissorwoman had him... but where they were was the question. She needed to find them... to find the Scissorman... her object of obsession. _

_Her feet seemed to be disconnected from her body, taking her to him of their own accord. They seemed just as eager to see him as she was... and for a split second she imagined herself in his arms. What a wonderful vision... what a marvelous, wonderful vision... _

_She soon found herself in a room. There he was!_

********

Ralph heard the door open, and looked up to see none other than Alyssa. The Rooder girl. His obsession.

Their eyes met. He could see fire burning in hers, and he instantly wanted her. He wanted all of her.

His sister's laugh echoed in his ears, and he backed away into the shadows.

Alyssa vs. Jemima?

********

_Fighting Scissorwoman was one of the easiest things Alyssa'd ever done. The Subordinate was weak, weaker than her... it had only taken four arrows to kill her. _

_Scissorwoman turned around and let out a long moan as she fell. Alyssa quickly hurried over to free Dennis, and her heart stopped as she heard her Scissorman's wonderful voice. _

********

"Alyssa!"

He jumped down and ran to Jemima. Her body was limp as he picked it up, and as he said her name, Jemima exploded into confetti.

Blinking -- raging -- Jemima -- dead -- Alyssa -- killed -- fury!

"How dare you kill my sister!" he bellowed. "You'll pay for it!"

Blades -- running -- charging -- Alyssa -- obsession -- fractured thoughts -- words -- sentences -- couldn't hurt her -- had to hurt her -- his obsession -- his obsession -- Alyssa -- Alyssa Hamilton -- Rooder -- Subordinate -- impossible -- killed -- Jemima -- Alyssa -- killed Jemima!

In an instant, he was bound. Bound by light... bound by his beautiful, precious Alyssa. How could she... how could she do this to him?

********

_How could she? _

_Binding him with the power of the Rooder... that was what she had to do, wasn't it?_

_Then why did she feel so horrible about it? She didn't want to kill her Scissorman... didn't want to destroy him... didn't want to lose him!_

_Releasing an arrow into the sky... delivering the finishing blow. _

********

Trapped.

Ralph was trapped. Trapped in the bindings, allowed only to sit there. He looked up just in time to see Alyssa shoot into the sky. He loved her... why would she do this?

He closed his eyes just as the Rooder's special attack crashed down onto him. Forced onto the ground by the blow, after it was gone... alive. He was still alive. He was still alive, and his bindings were gone. He got to his feet and leapt to Alyssa, trapping her against the wall with a blade at her throat.

Now she was the trapped one.

********

_"Ha! I'm the winner."_

_Spoke her Scissorman, his blade at her throat. Alyssa gazed into his dark eyes, her heart thudding in her ears. It was all she could do... she yearned to grab the man and kiss him, to satisfy the pain of longing that overwhelmed her heart. _

_She suddenly saw a glint of the same longing in the Subordinate's eyes. Was it possible that he felt the same about her, no matter what she originally thought? If they felt the same about each other, then surely they should..._

_"Alyssa!" Dennis's voice suddenly shouted. Alyssa ducked and rolled out of the way just as the pendulum swung down and impaled her Scissorman. _

********

Ralph gasped as the pendulum stabbed straight through him. He was flown upwards, and the last thing his eyes saw was his Alyssa... his dear, sweet, beautiful, torturous Alyssa.

********

_Alyssa wanted to scream as her Scissorman exploded into confetti just as his sister had done. No... her Scissorman... her obsessive Scissorman... no!_

_As Dennis ran over to her, the blue spirits of the Scissortwins suddenly appeared, laughing evilly as they rode merrily on the swinging pendulum. Alyssa's eyes followed her Scissorman, and he looked down at her for a split second before he, his sister, and the pendulum all vanished. _

********

Subordinates weren't supposed to be in love with Rooders...

********

_Rooders weren't supposed to be in love with Subordinates..._

********

_**Obsession was a very useful word. **_


End file.
